The Ways I Taunt You
by eseiprahs1
Summary: Artemis and Wally are always taunting each other. But when Wally does something that's beyond the norm, how does Artemis feel? One shot. T for just one little bad word.


Okay, so I created this new account (my other one being eseiprahs) to be strictly for YJ and other superhero fics. And this little fic popped into my head one school morning so now I'm finally putting it down on paper! Or…on computer.

ENJOY.

**Summary:** Artemis and Wally are always taunting each other. But then Wally pulls a taunting move that's beyond the norm. And yet, Artemis is okay with it.

_**I wanna kiss you every minute, every hour, everyday**_

_**You got me in a spin but everything is A.O.K**_

-The Darkness-

**The Ways I Taunt You**

Black Canary stood in front of the young superheroes with her hands on her hips. Aqualad, Superboy, M'gaan, and Robin alike stood straight, looking at her and awaiting instruction. Kid Flash stood munching on chips and drinking a ginormous bottle of water. It was just a usual day of training except it was earlier than usual. They were up at the early six o'clock in the morning. And there was still one missing person.

"Does anyone know where Artemis is?" the instructor asked.

The doors behind them then slid open, revealing the said girl as she walked into the room. She walked a fast pace over to where her friends were and she stood beside yellow-clad boy.

"Look who's late," he taunted in a sing-song voice.

"Shut it Bay Watch," Artemis snapped, "At least I have legitimate excuses when I'm late. You, however have almost zero excuses considering that you're Kid _Flash_ and you have super speed."

There was a moment of silence before he said, "Well thank you, I'll except that as a compliment."

Artemis gave a growl of frustration at his lack of anger toward her comment. She really hated the way he sometimes acted calm and collected whenever she got snippy with him.

"Why were you late anyway?" Wally asked her as he finished his chips and bottle of water. He then picked up another bag from off the floor and started eating that as well. This bag however appeared to be even bigger.

Deciding to avoid the question she stated with annoyance, "Must you always feed on everything you see?"

"You overslept didn't you?" he asked as he smirked at her.

Her eyes widened at this at his accurate guess. "No I did not!" Her stomach then growled loud enough for the young speedster to hear, but luckily everyone else was paying attention to Black Canary's talking.

"And you didn't eat breakfast."

"Shut up!" Artemis snapped at him, her fists at her sides.

"Alright, alright! No need to get all pissy pants on me. More than you already are at least," Wally said as he continued eating his food. The bag was then offered to her, "Chip?"

She looked hesitant at first, as if she thought accepting his food would be an open doorway to something more. But her stomach continued protesting against its lack of food that morning so she reluctantly grabbed a handful and started eating them.

"Woah, woah! I didn't say a whole handful."

Artemis shot him a glare and he chuckled a bit. "Relax, relax I'm kidding."

"Kid Flash? Artemis?" The two's attention then turned to Black Canary's and the rest of the team started at them as well.

"What?" Kid Flash asked dumbly, having missed all of what she was just talking about.

"You and Artemis are up dude," Robin said.

"Up?" Artemis asked.

"To fight with each other," Black Canary said.

"Like they don't do enough of that already," Robin said to Superboy with a smirk.

Kid Flash set down his chip bag and strutted forward with Artemis following beside him. They got to the middle of the glowing floor and Black Canary backed away.

"Now, we're working mainly on physical strength rather than your special powers," she stated, "So that means no speed running for you and no arrows for you." She gestured to the two young heroes and they nodded.

"No problem," Wally and Artemis said at the same time and they looked at each other with narrowed eyes.

"Okay," Black Canary said, "Ready and…"

A female robotic voice then sounded from all around the room and it said, "Begin".

The two automatically start sparring as the other members watch along with Black Canary. She was mentally taking notes as she watched the two. Artemis punched Wally in the face, making the others wince as the red-haired hero's head got jerked to the side. But he then, being the quick speedster he was, recovered fast and swung his leg around underneath her.

Artemis' legs swooped out from underneath her and she fell to the floor, hard. But she only winced slightly and then leaped back up to face her opponent once again, ignoring the robotic female voice saying, "Artemis: FAIL". And yet, Black Canary didn't stop them, she was enjoying the show immensely and she wanted to continue to see what else they had in them. As Artemis went for more punches, Wally seemed to move his head and body quickly, dodging her attacks.

"I thought Black Canary said no speed!" Artemis protested as she continued to try and punch him.

"No speed running," he said, waggling a finger at her when she decided to finally break away from her fist rampage. "I can't help but be fast in other things."

'_Oh yeah? Let's see you be quick enough to dodge this!'_ Artemis thought to herself and she brought up her leg with great flexibility and went to kick him in the head.

Her eyes widened however when he ducked down under her leg and hit her legs with his arm. And to her surprise, it actually knocked her feet out from under her again! She wasn't quite aware that Wally's arms were _that _strong. Sure, he had pretty big arm muscles, at least for his age but she still hadn't expected him to be strong enough to knock her legs out.

Artemis fell hard on her back once again, the others watching wincing yet again except for Black Canary.

Wally then pinned her down by putting his hands on the floor beside both shoulders. His knee was pressed gently on her hip. And since he knew how strong his legs were, he knew just how much pressure to put on so as not to hurt her.

"Very well done!" Black Canary said with approval. "Quite a show."

Artemis glared up at her opponent, "Alright, alright fine. You won. You're lucky I'm tired and had hardly any breakfast. All I had were your stupid chips."

Wally grinned at her snappiness. "Whatever you say sugar." He said, his smile portraying in his voice.

He then leaned down quickly and kissed her on the cheek flirtatiously. Artemis' eyes widened in shock at the feeling of his lips gently and quickly kissing her face. But almost as soon as he did it, he was up and off of her and had sped off out of the room.

"Where is he going?" Black Canary asked, obviously not noticing what the quick teenager had just done.

Artemis sat up and tried to pretend like nothing happened. "Probably going to get more food," she growled out.

The rest of the team must have not noticed what Kid Flash had done either because when she returned over to them, they didn't mention it or stare at her in any weird way.

"Heh heh," Robin snickered at her teasingly, "You got beat."

Artemis scowled at him and crossed her arms just as Black Canary said, "Alright! Who's next?"

The archer then put a hand gently to the cheek that Wally had kissed and her expression softened. She had to admit…it had felt nice.

...

...

A/N: I've gotten into the strange habit of switching persons in my stories (3rd, 2nd etc) And I apologize if I did so in this one. I didn't have a chance to read over it and correct any errors.


End file.
